United States
The United States of America is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Description The United States of America is an all-round faction with good tanks, infantry, air, artillery, anti-air and anti-tank capabilities. Of all the listed factions in R.U.S.E., the United States may be considered the most 'balanced', having no true flaws in any of its armed forces and strength in all aspects making them the greatest counter to Germany, the only real threat to the United States. Perhaps their greatest strength is in their mobile anti-aircraft guns, not needing a prototype base to construct them. The United States of America is considered the best faction for beginners, and perhaps best overall. The United States have decent cost for units and structures, average research and upgrades, and average firepower and armor compared to Germany whose units are very expensive take a longer period of time to research but are extremely powerful and heavily armored. The United States is a very balanced faction, but in the 1942 warmode, their tanks lack the firepower to effectively counter most heavy tanks of the era one on one, like the Tiger. But this is not a problem, one effective response, although expensive, is the P-47 Thunderbolt. In the 1942 era, they expand their air force a lot, replacing the antique P-40 Warhawk with the P-51 Mustang, the B-25 Mitchell with the B-17 Flying Fortress, but their armor doesn't expand, the only upgrade carried is the Sherman, which isn't much compared to the era medium tanks. Arsenal United States/Headquarters|Headquarters||True United States/Barracks|Barracks United States/Artillery and anti-air base|Artillery and anti-air base United States/Armor base|Armor base United States/Anti-tank base|Anti-tank base United States/Airfield|Airfield United States/Prototype base|Prototype base United States/Atomic center|Atomic center History The United States was hit hard early in the Pacific Theater in World War II, but superior manufacturing and industrial capabilities allowed the Americans to start hitting back quickly and it allowed them to supply the Allies and keep fighting until victory was won. In fact, Allied Sherman tanks outnumbered German Tigers by 36,000-2,000. Strategies and tactics USA is the only balanced faction, but the hardest thing a commander can choose in this faction, is to select defense or offense. This faction is very balanced, having production at a normal rate, they still have powerful units, and they aren't cheap, but they aren't expensive. Their counter-part is Germany. *The Pershing and Super Pershing tanks are expensive, but have the same armor, range, and firepower as a German Tiger-class tank. *America fields a decent air force; effective fighter-bombers, advanced attack and defense-style planes, and menacing B-17 bombers. Do not be afraid to create an airfield early on to use as both a defensive and offensive tool. *Chaffee light tanks are cheap, quick, and powerful; armed with the same weapons as a Sherman. They are good at harassing the enemy and escorting infantry units. *American armored units are decent and the cost is fairly low, making U.S. tanks and tank destroyers most effective in larger numbers. *You can make a small force early on and wait for your money reserves to stock up. *Make a barracks research Rangers right away and send out jeeps to avoid a rushing attack taking you by surprise. *You can outnumber your enemies with a large group of Shermans against 1 or 2 opposing units of the same class, because of the Shermans' high rate of effectiveness when coordinated in a team effort. *You should upgrade your M16s to more effective M19s.They will down any aircraft with an average price. *The B-17 can match some standard fighters like the Russian Ishak because of their 13 AA defensive turrets. *High numbers of Sherman tanks in combination with Jackson Tank destroyers, can be a low cost and effective way to fight heavy and advanced heavy tanks. *Because the U.S is a balance when it come's to the units it can create, it can be used for almost any of the tactic's in the game. So be inventive in the you use their vast variety of units. *The U.S can be used in almost any fight, but avoid a direct fight with a nation like France in the early game period, as France's Sau 40 and AT guns can easily fight off an attack if it is not supported by planes or artillery. only in a mid or late game a US player would have the tools to fight a skilled French player. *American tanks have to be mass produced, because they have less armor and firepower than their counterpart. For example, one or two Shermans can be destroyed by a Panther easily, but a Panther can be taken out by four or five Shermans, and losses can be quickly replaced. *American buildings, like the AA bunker, AT bunker, and MG Position has low survivability if come in contact with enemy rounds, so they have to be backed up by another units. Gallery RUSE_Card_Faction_USA.png|Faction card promo RUSE_Render_USA.jpg|American forces artwork See also * Category:United States Category:Factions